


Intrusion on the Inside

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Mattex, Smutty Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut ensues. You can't tame a filthy mind. Matt hears noises coming from Alex's flat, he decides to investigate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusion on the Inside

Matt was coming back from an outing with Karen and Arthur, they wanted to remain out and about on their day off before they start filming again tomorrow. Alex flew in a few hours ago and he wanted to say hi. He went to go knock on her door when he heard moaning coming from the inside and he started to panic. There could be a robber, she could've fallen and broke something, different scenarios ran through his head and he rapped on the door. He frowned when they increased in depth and opened the door and found it unlocked, and he called out to her.   
"I told you Kingston, I want you locking this door." He frowned more when he heard them louder and clearer and walked to find the source, not realising he's making his way to her bedroom. The door was open and what he saw made him blush. Alex was moaning and it wasn't because of something bad. She had her rabbit inside her and she was grinding her hips onto the toy and Matt stammered when she looked at him. She curled a finger at him and he slowly approached her, babbling like an idiot. Her pupils we full blown and she was too far gone to realise what she was doing. Matt, however, didn't want it to seem like he was taking advantage of her and tried to pull away but he was close enough for her to lean up on her knees, grab him by his shirt and pull him onto the bed.  
"Alex, hey, s-stop, don't do something you'll regret." But she wasn't listening, she quickly shed his shirt and worked at the button of his jeans. He bit his lip when they were off and she leaned down to kiss him, reaching into his boxers and running her small hand over his length.   
"Hm, was right about his majesty." She teased, pulled back and slid those off too and went to straddle him, her hands on his chest. Matt knew he should protest some more so she won't hate him when this is over but then he entered her and they both moaned at the initial contact.   
He barely made out her words between the moans as she set steady rhythm.   
"I know you want this. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. Fuck, Matt, it feels so good, nothing beats the real deal." She angles her hips and he uses one hand to brush against her clit but she bats his hand away and leans down, trying to get him deeper inside her.   
"No, I'm taking you now. You are mine." She thrusted in time with him and felt herself fall over the edge and he wasn't far behind, but at the last second she moved and took him in her mouth, his hands burying in her curls and she moaned around his member.   
"Bollocks Alex." She smirked and he came undone, blushing when she took him in deeply, swallowing all of it. She climbed back up and kissed him and he could taste the mixture of them on her tongue and he gripped her hips, flipping them. He kissed down her neck, making sure to leave marks. Any hesitation he had prior has left and he wants to make her his. He took a nipple in his mouth, his hands resting at her entrance and bit softly. She keened beneath him and push her breasts into him, her hands twining in his hair. Switching breasts and giving the same treatment to the neglected breast, he kissed down her stomach and she squirmed, pulling on his hair. He kissed her clit and she moaned softly. He easily added two fingers, curling them and bringing her up to her peak once more, nibbling her clit gently. She rode his mouth and he let her, feeling himself harden once more. Matt climbed on top of her and kissed her.   
"You are mine Alex." He said as he entered her and she nodded her head as she moaned breathlessly, her hands gripping his shoulders, digging her nails in, he was happy to say that they were going to be marks tomorrow.   
"You have teased me, flirted with me, brushed against me countless times." He buried his face in her neck, biting roughly and she moaned loudly, digging her nails in harder.   
"But whatever happens tomorrow, tonight you are mine." He felt her inner walls clench and knew she was close so he sped up, hitting that one spot inside her at each thrust. She screamed his name as she fell over the edge and he was right behind her. Matt groaned into her neck and bit her again, panting and she held on to him. Neither one of them moved and they looked at each other, returning to normal. Matt had to admit that she looked absolutely glowing in her aftershocks of her orgasm. Her hair stood in corkscrew curls every which way, her lips were swollen, her eyes had returned to normal and she was smiling at him. Matt felt a glimmer of hope rise in his chest. He knew that even though he was madly in love with her, this could remain casual. Alex would be the one to make the step. She looked at him, still aroused and he was still hard inside her.   
"I was thinking about you" She said and flipped them to straddle him again. He nodded and held on to her hips. Alex set a slow pace. One thrust every other word.   
"I wanted you inside me." He moaned as she moved on him.   
"I've wanted you for so long. More than I should. That vibrator pales in contrast to you, I don't know how I'll go back." She knew it was low, but now she was feeling entirely too honest.   
"You don't have to Kingston" he moaned. She smiled and snapped her hips against his. They both crashed over and moaned each other's name. Matt withdrew and smiled at her. She looked completely sated and she was panting. He pulled her to him and she curled into him easily. They snuggled together happily, the toy lay forgotten on the floor. The toy that started all of this.

 

To be Continued...


End file.
